The present invention relates to impact devices and more specifically to pneumatic impact devices.
The invention can be used to the best advantage for making holes in compacted soils, and for driving pipes, earthing electrodes and wooden or metal sheet piles into the ground.
Known in the Prior Art art are pneumatic impact devices used, for example, for making holes in the ground, consisting of a casing, a ram and an air-distributing mechanism. However, these devices are not in widespread use due to their inherent disadvantages.
It happens frequently that the device which has stopped in the hole cannot be restarted and must be removed which is not always possible. These disadvantages are attributable mostly to an imperfect design of the air-distributing mechanisms which are highly sensitive to impact load, deformations of the casing and jamming of the ram in the casing.
The above disadvantages can be eliminated to a considerable extent with the aid of devices in which the air-distributing mechanisms are installed on a damper.